


Upturn

by carefreejournal



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bamon, Damon has a doppelganger???, Doppelganger, Drama, F/M, Gen, I'm bad at tags lol, Multi, Science Fiction, So I'll probably add more as the story goes on, Soulmates, Vampire Bonnie Bennett, Vampires, Warlock Damon Salvatore, Warlock Stefan Salvatore, Warlocks, We are going to explore that lol, or at least have the trait in them, tell me that and imma call you a liar, tell me they weren't warlocks, twin flames, warolock damon salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreejournal/pseuds/carefreejournal
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a 500+ year old vampire, and she finds herself back in her hometown. A town she can really care less about, but she promised her sister a lifetime of misery, and Bonnie keeps her promises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas on my mind, and this is one of them. Please be gentle with me lol. Thanks for reading in advance. xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie Bennett is a 500+ year old vampire, and she finds herself back in her hometown. A town she can really care less about, but she promised her sister a lifetime of misery, and Bonnie keeps her promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas on my mind, and this is one of them. Please be gentle with me lol. Thanks for reading in advance. xoxo
> 
> Update: I edited this chapter because I was reminded in the comments that witches/warlocks can't be compelled. I had totally forgot about that aspect. Thanks for the reminder! Also I'm back to writing this story. My life has been a whirlwind of things, but now everything has calmed down. Thanks for being so patient. xoxo

She laid across the black asphalt of the street, the stars above her in the night sky. In all her 500 years of living she would never get tired of looking at them. They were the only thing that hadn’t changed in her life. Maybe because they weren’t down here on Earth, which would make them susceptible to being tainted and tarnished. Much like she was – but she’s learned to accept who she was 400 years ago.

 

Being a vampire wasn’t all bad. It wasn’t as if she was like her sister, who had struggled with bloodlust off and on. Maybe because she’s never felt more alive (despite being dead), or more in control in her life than ever before. Becoming a creature of the night changed her for the better, made her a little more confident, even if she did promise that sister of hers a life of misery for turning her.

 

But now she lays in the middle of the road, looking at the unchanging stars, in the very town where it all happened, wondering why she even bothered to follow her back here.

 

There was a shift in the atmosphere. A surge of energy surrounding her and tugging at her from the inside. It didn’t take her long to figure out she was seconds away from being in the presence of a witch. A shiver went down her spine and she honed into her super hearing, wanting to know what kind of danger she was about to expose herself too.

 

“Damon when you get this call me back. Where did you go? You were my ride home you dick.”

 

A frustrated sound followed afterward, and about 2 seconds later she hears footsteps stopping mere inches above her.

 

“Uh, are you ok?”

 

She adverts her attention from the sky to the shadow above her, and she blinks rapidly before moving, a little too fast for a human, and standing before the person in front of her.

 

“Silas?”

 

The boy in question narrows his eyebrows, looking behind himself, before looking back at her.

 

“No, I’m not Silas. I’m Stefan.”

 

She startles a bit, straining her hearing again and that’s when she hears it, the loud and proud sound of a human heartbeat.

 

“I’m sorry you just…” She shakes her head a bit at the startling resemblance to the man that was the reason behind her vampire existence.  “You remind me of someone.” She takes a step closer to him. “I’m Bonnie.”

 

Stefan nods, and gives her a once over.

 

“Well, Bonnie, any particular reason you’re lying in the street? Don’t you think it’s creepy that you’re in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“You’re one to talk. You’re out here all alone.”

 

Stefan shrugs a little, looking at her as if what she said was the dumbest thing in the world.

 

“It’s Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here.”

 

Bonnie almost wanted to laugh. How wrong he was. He holds his phone up.

 

“Just came from a party. My brother was with me, but he left leaving me stranded.”

 

“Not very brotherly of him.”

 

She hums looking at Stefan. There was something else bothering him, she could see it in the line of his forehead as he looks down at his phone.

 

“No, but it’s not like I gave him much choice. He’s always worried about the future, kind of afraid that I’ll leave him behind. He doesn’t say it, but I know that’s what he’s thinking. Always wondering what I plan to do after this is all over. He has it all mapped out. Wants to travel the world. But I-” Stefan shrugs a little. “I don’t know what I want.”

 

Bonnie nodded her head, she could relate a little. It was a time, when she was human, that she didn’t know what she wanted. But that changed the moment she was given the gift of the undead.

 

“That’s easy, you want what everyone else wants.”

 

Stefan snorted a little, a small smile on his face as he regarded her.

 

“What’s that, mystery woman with all the answers.”

 

Bonnie smirks, biting her lip before taking a step closer to him.

 

“You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure. You want something that’s fun and carefree.” She stops when they’re a few steps from each other. “And maybe something with a little danger.”

 

Stefan stares at her and she stares back, and she can hear his heart beating a little faster, breath a bit hitched. He blinks breaking their stare down and he tilts his head.

 

“What is it that you want Bonnie?”

 

The question catches her off guard, because even though she’s been alive for a little over 5 centuries she still couldn’t answer that herself. But before she could compose a pile of utter bullshit together, a car comes around the curve of the road and there’s a beep of the horn, which catches Stefan’s attention and he turns around toward it.

 

“That’s my brother.”

 

When he turns back around Bonnie wishes she could erase this whole conversation from his memory. But sadly, witches or warlocks can’t be compelled. The pesky magic they have roaming around inside of them helps with that.

 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye then.”

 

“Do you need a ride? I’m sure Damon wouldn’t mind, no matter how much of a dick he is.”

 

A smile makes its way on her face, and she shakes her head.

 

“I’m good. I don’t know want too many people knowing I’m in town just yet. You have a good night Stefan.”

 

She looks at him, a look of fondness on her face and a grin comes across his face.

 

“You too Bonnie.”

 

Bonnie watches as Stefan gets into the car and she stand there until the car rounds the corner, and the backlights are out of sight.

 

Mealtime forgotten, she struts down the street toward her car.

 

“Home sweet home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave plenty of love! Let me know what you think. Until next time xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Leave plenty of love! Let me know what you think. Until next time xoxo


End file.
